


Pain Is So Close To Pleasure

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom!Brian, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sub!John, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: John snaps at everyone after the summer heat and stress get the better of him. Brain helps him release some of that stress and tension by way of a scene.





	Pain Is So Close To Pleasure

John felt the thrill of excitement coursing through his body as he stepped into the shower. He was under strict orders to not touch himself except to get clean, to insert the plug and put the cock ring on after he showered, and then come straight into the bedroom for his punishment. He shivered under the lukewarm spray, quickly soaping himself up, scrubbing at his skin, thinking about just how annoyed Brian had looked while John and Roger had bickered over something or another while in the studio today. It was rare the two of them fought or even really disagreed, and John was positive if the late summer heat combined with the stress of wedding planning on John’s part hadn’t been in play than the two of them would have gotten on like they usually did. Instead, they had bickered and bitched at each other over every little thing, until even Freddie had had enough. 

Now, standing up the cool spray of the shower, knowing Brian was waiting for him in their bedroom, knowing the disappointed look on his face as they had left the studio, even as they sat at the kitchen table discussing the scene that was to follow, John couldn’t help but feel excited. That excitement had doubled when Brian has handed over the bright orange silicone butt plug cockring combo and the small travel sized bottle of lube they kept in the living room table. It had been a long time since they had last played like this and he hoped that Brian would be good to him during this scene, he needed the release as much as he was almost embarrassed to admit it. 

John hummed to himself, scrubbing thoroughly places he knew Brain would want to see and kiss, knowing what was coming in this scene. It was to be simple, some spanking, maybe with the flogger or riding crop they kept in the storage box under the bed, some edge play, nothing too crazy, with some verbal humiliation and degradation thrown in for good measure. John could feel himself getting hard just at the thought, and he quickly finished washing off. 

Grabbing the bottle of lube he thought about anything other than the fact he was fingering himself. Fuck, it had been several days since he had gotten off and shit, if fingers in his ass, even his own, didn’t feel good. Brian’s warnings to be a good boy were ringing in his ear so he quickly and methodically stretched himself enough for the plug to slide home with little trouble. It wasn’t very big, he had taken bigger, Hell Brian was three times the size in width of this thing, but it was just large enough to nestle its widest part right next to his prostate and with every movement he could feel it pressing against him. This was going to be a long night. 

Mostly hard from the fingering and the feel of the plug inside him, it was almost a struggle to settle the connecting strap between his legs and slip the cock ring over this balls and pull his cock gently through the breakaway silicone ring. He sighed to himself as he gave himself a nice fondle before snatching his hand away, what Brian didn’t know wouldn’t kill him, and if John wanted to make sure everything was settled properly than he would thank you very much. 

Not bothering with clothes or even a towel, John stepped out of the master bath and into the bedroom, eyes falling on his fiance who was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking intently at his phone. Hazel eyes darted up to meet his as soon as he entered the room. He felt himself flush as those eyes scanned down his naked body, resting on his hard cock and the bright orange cock ring that was nestled at the base of it. A predatory gleamed entered Brian’s eyes as he set his phone aside on the bedside table and crossed the room in a handful of steps, wrapping one arm around John’s naked waist and pulled him close, lips capturing his. 

“You ready?” Brian murmured against his lips, still holding him close. 

John smiled up at his lover, eyes shining with love and trust, trusting Brian to take care of him. “Mhmm, so ready,” he said, leaning to steal one more gentle kiss before the scene began. 

Brian hummed against his lips, pulling back to search his face for any sense of uncertainty and John felt warm inside at the sweetness of his finance. “Your word?” he asked. 

“Betelgeuse,” John replied easily, “Or the stop light system.” 

Something almost dark passed over Brian’s features in an instant, and he stepped back from John, leaving him suddenly cold. “Look at you,” he all but snarled, whole demeanor changing, “So desperate for a cock up your ass you can’t even be bothered to put clothes on, huh, slut?” Brian circled him, hand coming down to briefly part his ass cheeks catching a glimpse of the flared head of the plug inside him. “Got yourself open for me already, so needy for me, so I can just slide right in whenever I want to, huh?” 

John shivered at the tone, knowing they were starting now, and he cast his eyes to the floor. A hand suddenly threaded through his hair, pulling his head back up. “Answer me, slut,” Brian snapped in his face, and John gasped in sudden pained pleasure as his hair was pulled. 

“Y-yes, sir,” he stammered out, startled by the hair pulling. It wasn’t out the ordinary for Brian to pull his hair during scenes but it had been so long he had almost forgotten. 

The hand was gone from his hair almost as suddenly as it had pulled it, instead, shoving him towards the bed, making John bite back a small moan as the plug shifted inside him just slightly. John saw two several items lined up along the duvet cover. One was a familiar bottle of lube, the same one they used when they were just having regular vanilla sex, next to it lay a riding crop, a leather a suede flogger, and a set of nipple clamps which gave John pause when he saw them. They didn’t often play with them, John’s nipples being so sensitive the clamps causing more pain than he liked. The first time they had used them John had safeworded in the first ten minutes of play and then cried because he felt like a failure. 

Brian seemed to sense his hesitation at the last item on the bed because he said softly, “Just an idea, love,” stroking a hand down John’s back waiting for him to turn and look at him and nod before using that hand to shove John down face first towards the bed. John caught himself with his hand, bracing on the edge of the bed. He felt his heart rate increase as Brian kicked his legs apart so they were a little over shoulder width apart, making him almost unbalanced. His ass on display for Brian’s approval, the base of the plug stark against his pale skin. 

“What do we think?” Brain mused to himself, and John shivered at the tone in his voice, biting back little whimpers as Brian tapped the base of the plug in thought, “The flogger will be too easy on you, slut. Too gentle on this nice ass I can’t wait to ruin,” he ran an appreciative hand down John’s backside, stopping to squeeze a cheek, before slapping it and then the other. John yelped and flinched away. “Stay still,” Brian scolded slapping his ass again, leaving what John was sure would be a handprint, jostling the plug inside him so that it was pressing right against his prostate, and his hard cock wept in protest. 

“Yes, Sir,” John gasped out, steeling himself for another hit. Out of the corner of his eye, John could see Brian pick up the riding crop. He felt his heart pound as he watched Brain stroke it gently as if stroking a lover, as if stroking  _ John _ . And he swallowed hard, fixing his eyes back on the duvet cover, sensing more than seeing or hearing Brian approach him from behind. 

“How does twenty strokes sound, that should be enough to knock the whore tendencies right out of you, what do you think, slut?” Brian said, stroking the tip of he riding crop down John’s spine, voice turning evilly gleeful as John shivered at the touch. 

“Yes, Sir,” John said softly, shifting his weight from foot to foot, ready to get started. 

Brian tapped him none too gently with the crop, “Stay still, you will accept your punishment for being a greedy mouthy whore and you will stay still,” Brain snapped, “Count them.” 

John took a steadying breath bracing for the first hit before he remembered too late that if you tensed it hurt worse. He jolted forward as the first blow landed solidly on his left cheek, “Fuck! One, thank you, sir!” he gasped out.  

“Language, John,” Brian scolded, before landing another blow, this one on the right cheek. 

John gasped again, pain spiking through his body, even has his cock began to weep steadily, “Two, thank you, Sir.” 

Three and four were in quick succession, aimed lower than the first two, just over the base of the plug, and John counted them, almost breathlessly, tears pooling in his eyes, even as he squeezed them shut trying to steady himself, pain morphing so deliciously with pleasure. 

“So beautiful like this,” Brian was speaking, stroking the tip of the crop across stinging skin, “No one else gets to see you like this, except me, isn’t that right, my beautiful slut?” 

He shook his head, “Only you, sir,” he mumbled out, head feeling fuzzy from the pain and the praise and the heavy throb of pleasure coursing through his veins.

Five was a shock, hitting across the same spot three had struck, and John jerked his hips forward on accident, gasping from the pain. Brian really hadn’t pulled his strength there. “Five, thank you, Sir!” he moaned out, certain if it hadn’t been for the cock ring he would have come right then. 

Six, seven, and eight were scattered across his ass, making his moans of pleasure more than pain. He could feel warmth staring from the top of his head and working his way down into the rest of his body, and he barely remembered to count nine and ten, as the world felt suddenly fuzzy around the edges. Eleven, twelve, thirteen and fourteen, hit along where thigh met ass and he staggered forward, barely able to hold himself up, but before Brian could scold him he was back in position, ass arched up in the air, as if begging Brian to land more hits directly on top of the base of the plug. 

“Good boy,” Brian cooed, smoothing a hand down John’s back, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “Color, baby?” 

“Green, sir, so green,” John replied, an almost dopey grin on his face, causing Brian to chuckle at him. 

“Very good, my good little whore,” he said, straightening back up, landing hits fifteen and sixteen, making John simply sigh out the numbers and his thanks. John had fallen fast, faster than Brian could remember him ever falling before, completely blissed out and well on his way into full subspace. He supposed it was the combination of the plug inside him, the one Brian knew to be just large enough to tease at John’s prostate, and the pain of the riding crop. 

Seventeen and eighteen were at normal strength, John barely whimpering as the hits landed, dopey smile still on his face, as he counted the numbers, body going lax. Nineteen and twenty were tempered, Brian barely even putting force behind the hits but as far down as John was he didn’t even register the difference. The promised twenty done, Brian set aside the riding crop and stroked down John’s sides, before manhandling him around to face him. 

Grey eyes were slightly glassy as John stared up at Brain confusion on his face. “Sir?” he asked, sounding confused. 

Brian frown at him, “John, where are you?” 

The dopey smile got bigger and John leaned forward into Brian’s arms, “With you, sir.” 

Concern grew as John giggled almost incoherently. “John, look at me, color?” Brian pushed the other man back so he could look him in the eye. John blinked a couple of times, the haze clearing slightly, his smile going from dopey to merely blissed out. “Green, Bri, so green, love you.” 

Feeling confident that John was at least somewhat aware - aware enough to continue with the planned scene at least, Brian would, of course, keep an eye on him- Brian nodded, “Good,” he said, back to using the voice he reserved for these moments in the bedroom, “You can suck me off then, cock slut, I know how much you love a big fat cock in your mouth.” 

John moaned in response, dropping to his knees with barely a wince. Ah the joys of subspace, Brian thought to himself, watching as John fumbled with the button on his jeans before tugging the zipper down pulling the hard cock through the fly of his boxers and wrapped his mouth around his cock without any warning. “Fuck!” Brian swore, hands coming up to cradle the back of John’s head as John swallowed him down as far as he could, which was pretty damn far and it never ceased to amaze Brian. John was gifted at many things in life, and sucking cock was one of them. “Fuck, you dirty whore, look how much of my cock you can take,” Brian said, the words falling out of his mouth without thought as he lost himself to the sensation of John’s mouth around his cock. “You love having a cock in your mouth, don’t you? That’s what I’ll do next time you get mouthy to our friends, put you on your knees. Bet you would love that wouldn’t you? Being on your knees with a cock in your mouth in front of our friends, having them watch you get off on sucking a fat cock?”  

John moaned, flicking his eyes up to meet Brian’s. He knew how he looked, he knew even through the warm fuzzy fog that he looked damn good on his knees with Brian’s cock in his mouth. And the thought of being on his knees for his lover in front of other people made his stomach twist in not unpleasant knots. He moaned again, breathing deeply through his nose before he took the long cock the rest of the way into his mouth, ignoring his gag reflex as it hit the back of his throat, his nose nestled up against brown curly neatly trimmed pubic hair. Ignoring the way the plug inside him had shifted in this position, feeling much larger than it actually was inside him. 

Brian swore again, feeling the head of his cock touch the back of John’s throat, and when he swallowed around him, Brain swore he saw stars. “Fuck, you suck my cock so well, taking all of me so beautifully, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you forget your name, so all you can do is beg,” Brian knew he was babbling filth but John moaned around the cock in his mouth as if in agreement and Brian used his handhold on John’s hair to pull him off his cock. “You want that, whore? My fat cock in your ass? Want me to make you take it?” 

John closed his eyes and moaned, cheeks flushed, mouth open, “Sir, please, use me, fuck me, I need it, please, please,” he gasped out, voice still blissed out as he fell further and further into subspace. 

Brian manhandled him off his knees, as much as he would like to come on his lover’s face or down his throat the idea of fucking John was too much of a promise. “Bend over the bed, legs spread, ass in the air,” Brian said, watching with a critical eye as John complied.

The moan John let out as Brian grasped the plug to work it out of John’s stretched hole seemed to echo around the room. He arched his hips back, burying his face in his arms, letting out a sob of pleasure. It went straight to Brian’s cock, and he wasn’t sure if he would last long enough to fuck John into coming, but he would try his damnedest. And if not, well there were always other things he could do to make John come. 

The plug was pulled out and the cock ring snapped open and dropped to the floor beside them and Brain parted John’s cheeks with both hands to look at the fluttering hole, where John was clenching around nothing. “Poor, slut, you feel empty now?” he cooed, listening as John whimpered at his words, “Don’t worry I’m going to give you something bigger than that tiny plug, fill you up nice and good.” 

He was careful to make sure John was properly stretched, thrusting into him with three fingers, teasing his prostate with the pads of his fingers before deciding John was stretched enough to take him. The smaller man whimpered as Brian pulled his fingers out, coating his cock with lube, stroking his free hand down John’s back, before landing a gentle slap to John’s already red and flaming ass cheek. “If you come before I do, slut, there will be punishment, understand?” he growled in John’s ear, leaning over his back, lining up his cock with John’s fluttering hole. 

“Yessir,” John slurred, face still pressed into his folded arms, body lax as Brain pressed inside of him. Fuck, it felt so good to finally have something substantial inside of him. He had passed the point where he was desperate for release, instead, it hummed in the back of his brain like brown noise and he was aware of it but it wasn’t pressing. Right now he was floating on the feeling of Brain inside of him and the sharp sting from his ass with every press of Brian’s hips to his sore skin, the fabric of the jeans he had yet to remove fully scraping at sore skin, cock just pulled through the flies like John had left him when he had sucked him off. 

Like Brian had predicted it wasn’t long before he felt the familiar tightening in his belly warning him of his impending orgasm. He reached around to pull John up so the angle deepened, and John cried out as calloused fingers found his pebbled nipples, rolling them between fingers as Brian kept thrusting, angling his hips just at the right spot. “Sir,” John gasped, eyes squeezed shut, whole body going from floating in a haze of pleasure to being one burning hot pinpoint of ecstasy. 

“You can come after I do,” Brian panted in his ear, one hand still on his nipples, alternating between pinching and rolling them, the other on his hip holding him steady. 

Every thrust punched little  _ ah, ah, ah _ s from John as he began a burning white hot ball of pleasure that was threatening to burst at any moment. He didn’t know how long he could hold out, gasping out incoherent noises of pleasure and need when he felt Brian’s hips stutter and warm come flood his body. “Come for me,” Brain growled, landing one last hard slap on John’s abused ass and John was coming and screaming and then he was falling forward as the world went black. 

John came to laying in the middle of the bed, on his stomach, a blanket draped over his shoulders and upper body as gentle warm hands rubbed soothing cool cream into the skin of his screaming ass cheeks. He moaned slightly not sure if it was from contentment or lingering pain/pleasure. The hands stopped and John cracked an eye open to peer down at the man kneeling next to him. Warm hazel eyes met his and he smiled sleepily at the older man. Brian smiled back, reaching up to stroke the side of his face that was exposed. 

“Hey, welcome back,” he said, and John sighed happily in reply, not ready to put energy into forming words. Brain merely continued to smile at him, “Want some water?” 

John nodded, stretching his limbs, he was going to be sore tomorrow but it was worth it. He sat up with a small wince, if the soft bedding was hell on his ass a regular chair would be murder. Brian reached for the bottle of room temperature water on the bedside table, cracking it open and when he realized John’s hands were still trembling too much to drink properly he held it to his lips so John could take a long pull from the bottle, feeling the cool liquid soothe his aching throat. 

“Let's get a nice bath, huh, baby?” Brian said, once John had drunk his fill. The younger man made a noise of agreement, leaning heavily on Brian, eyes falling closed sleepily. Brian chuckled, “Okay, after a cuddle, then a bath and some more ointment for your bottom, okay?” 

John nodded against Brian’s shoulder, snuggling closer to the other man, who he noticed vaguely had finally taken his clothes off. The other man pulled the fuzzy blanket up to cover them both, wrapping his arms around his finance, shifting them so John was basically laying on his side, putting less pressure on his sore bottom. John’s breathing evened out and Brian sighed in contentment, continuing to run his fingers through sweaty hair. 

“Love you, Bri,” John murmured, the first words he had spoken since coming back to himself. 

Brian couldn’t help but smile down at the man who was looking up at him with sleepy hazy eyes. He leaned down and kissed him gently. “I love you, John, so much,” he said, kissing him again, “I’m so proud of you.” 

John hummed at the praise, closing his eyes again, snuggling deeper into the blanket and Brain’s embrace. The soreness of his body was there in the back of his mind but it was all but drowned out by the warmth and love he felt wrapped up in his fiance in this moment. Brian’s hand kept petting his hair and he was murmuring soft words about nothing important, and John let himself drift off again, content, warm and safe, body slipping into sleep, wrapped in his fiance’s arms. 

Brian looked down at the soft snore that left John, a fond smile on his face. Well, he supposed they could nap for a few minutes before going to clean up, he was, after all, loath to wake the sleeping man he had cradled in his arms.   

**Author's Note:**

> John's experiences in subspace are based loosely on my own limited experiences and some research I half-heartedly did late last night. That being said, I really enjoyed writing this and some more exploring this dynamic may be forthcoming. Let me know what you think.


End file.
